Problem: Evaluate $\dfrac{3}{2}+(-k)+(-2)$ where $k = -\dfrac{5}{2}$.
Solution: Let's substitute ${k = -\dfrac{5}{2}}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} \dfrac{3}{2}+(-{k})+(-2) \\\\ &= \dfrac{3}{2}+\left(-{\left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)}\right)+\left(-2\right) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &= \dfrac{3}{2}+\dfrac{5}{2}-2 \\\\ &= 4-2 \end{aligned}$ $=2$